This invention relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling the intensity of lights.
Lights today are often controlled by dimmers rather than by simple on-off switches. Their use enables the intensity of lights to be adjusted to the preference of a user by means other than changes in bulbs and in their power. Exemplary of such dimmers are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,037,146, 3,173,031, 3,935,505, 4,090,167, 4,939,383, 6,005,308, and 6,300,727.
Heretofore dimmers have commonly employed multiple switches or single switches with multiple mechanical functions. For example, some dimmers have had an on-off switch and a rheostat. Others have had a single switch that is depressed for on-off operations and twisted for dimming by rheostat operation. Problems with these arise from the fact that a switch-on operation may not cause the light to come on as the dimmer may be positioned in its full dim position. Some have required repeated dimming adjustments when the same level of intensity is repeatedly desired. Those that do repeat a prior intensity do so instantaneously, whether or not such is desired.
Accordingly, it is seen that a dimmer that adjusts light in a more natural manner without unwanted abrupt changes in intensity and guess work on the part of its user has long remained desired. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.
In a preferred form of the invention the intensity of a light is controlled with a manual push to actuate switch. A push and release switch operation with the light off causes the light to dim up to a first preset level of intensity. A push and release switch operation with the light on causes the light to dim down to a light off condition. A push and hold switch operation with the light on causes the light to dim up towards a preset maximum intensity or to dim down towards a light off condition dependant upon the level of light intensity when first pushed and held relative to a second preset level of intensity.
In another preferred form of the invention light dimmer control apparatus comprising a manual switch mechanically biased to a switch off position, first electric circuit means for dimming a light up to a first preset level of intensity in response to a push and release operation of said switch, in a light off condition; second electronic circuit means for dimming the light to a light off condition in response to a push and release operation of said switch in a light on condition; and third electronic circuit means for dimming the light up or down in response to a push and hold operation of said switch.